1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which a scanning signal driver circuit and a video signal driver circuit are formed on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one of substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of gate signal lines disposed in juxtaposition and a plurality of drain signal lines juxtaposed to intersect the plurality of gate signal lines on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one of substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween. Pixel areas are respectively formed by areas each surrounded by adjacent ones of the gate signal lines and adjacent ones of the drain signal lines, and each of the pixel areas is provided with a switching element driven by a scanning signal from a corresponding one of the gate signal lines, and a pixel electrode supplied with a video signal from a corresponding one of the drain signal lines via the switching element.
In addition, a scanning signal driver circuit and a video signal driver circuit are formed on the liquid-crystal-side surface of the one of the substrates. The scanning signal driver circuit for progressively supplying scanning signals to the gate signals is formed on the side of at least one end of each of the gate signal lines, while the video signal driver circuit for supplying video signals in synchronism with the timing of supplying the scanning signals is formed on the side of at least one end of each of the drain signal lines.